Then I Met You
by LostGirlz
Summary: Hey Fam! Doccubus is Endgame! and in honor of that I give you a nice little DoccuTale. Because we deserve good things. This story takes place where the series ended. 10 years later. Bo and Lauren are expecting their first child. Some drama but mostly fluff for our girls. Rated M to be safe. This will be only a few chapters. less than 10
1. Chapter 1

Guys what can I say. I'm happy. I didn't think I would ever say those words concerning Lost Girl. Its been years to be honest. Yes it was kinda rushed and Yes we should got more doccubus the entire run of the series and most certainly during the flash forward. But ya know what. Bo and Lauren are together and Lauren hadn't aged a day in ten years. Hmmm. All I can say is DOCCUBUS IS ENDGAME! So yea. You guys get a new story.

Bo/Lauren-post finale

 **Then I Met You**

 **Chapter 1-**

"Babe could you just stop pacing?" Lauren smiled softly. "You're making me nervous" she added from where she was lying. Bo stopped in her tracks, covering the space between them in a few strides.

Lauren was lying on a somewhat comfortable looking gurney. Bo took Lauren's hand into her own and rubbed her thumbs gently over the blonds knuckles. Her eyes were soft yet still held some trepidation. "I'm sorry honey. I just need to know you're going to be ok."

Lauren nodded silently. She knew her wife was fearful of this new development and she knew why. Tamsin. "I'm not a Valkyrie babe."

"I know." Bo whispered. The vulnerability in her voice breaking Lauren's heart. Life had certainly changed in the last ten years. The vanquishing of Jack had rid them of his threat but his evil would never die. Now that Dagny was here in the care of the Faemily Bo was on constant alert for the next threat. The timing of their first pregnancy could not have come at worst time.

"I know you're under a lot of stress." Lauren said quietly her eyes focusing on the dim lights of the dark wood ceiling. She swallowed back the emotion that suddenly made it tough to speak. Damn pregnancy hormones. "I'm sorry."

The brunette watched Lauren. Her love was always and is stronger than any doubt. "Lauren." Its spoken with so much love. "Don't you dare apologize for giving me the best thing in my life." Bo cupped the doctor's cheek and Lauren couldn't help but lean into it for the comfort. "I love you. This is a surprise that's all. A happy surprise" Bo smiled and her eyes lit up like a christmas tree.

In that moment Lauren would give all her Albert Einstein books just to keep her smiling that way. They kissed tenderly without much heat but loving just the same. The need to reassure each other present.

The clearing of a throat pulled them apart.

"Lou Ann." Bo beamed as she stood up from Lauren. "I'm so happy you could come."

"You know I would do anything for you." the older Fae smiled her eyes falling to Lauren. "Is this your handiwork." she grinned as she walked over to Lauren who blushed like a schoolgirl.

"This is my Lauren." Bo said smiling widely as she looked down on the blond.

"Bo" Lauren whined with a chuckle.

"Ohhhh yeah. S-sorry. "This is my Lauren, my wife." Bo said cheekily.

The sound of lips popping made the brunette chuckle adding. "My wife, the brilliant doctor of the Fae." she leaned down and kissed the top of Lauren's head.

"You two are adorable." Lou Ann said taking Lauren's outstretched hand to shake. "It's good to finally meet you. You've made quite the impression on our young Succubus."

"She's done the same to me...literally." Lauren laughed at her own joke.

"I can see that." Lou Ann said placing her hands on Lauren's growing baby bump. "You won't be able to hide this much longer. You should be popping anytime now." she smiled.

"That's what I was saying." Bo chimed in as she watched Lou Ann begin to rummage through the cabinets and set up candles around the room to light. "uhh what are you doing."

"Settle down Succubus." Lauren said under her breath taking Bo's hand into her's and giving it a squeeze. "I assume you filled Lou Ann in on our other dilemma." she added quietly.

Lauren's other dilemma was that she had not been aging. She estimated that she had fully stopped about 9 years ago. She was pretty sure it had something to do with her changing her genes with her serum back during the Jack Trouble. Though she'd taken her human serum to change back somehow she hadn't turned fully back.

So being the scientist she was she tried to improve on what she had. But Bo had pleaded with her to leave it be. She wasn't aging and the Succubus was not about to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Pun intended. But that all changed since Lauren had become pregnant. Now they needed answers. The baby was giving Lauren powers. That was something they couldn't hide much longer.

Bo turned to her old friend. "I just need some answers. Lauren has done all the research she can on herself without hurting the baby." Bo breathed out.

"I read Tricks' thomes and they seem to have answers I can't quite decipher. I was hoping you could." Lauren said honestly trying to keep the fear from her voice.

Lou Ann pulled a chair up to the blonde. "I know what's happening to you. But first let's get this examination over. Ok. Good." she turned to Bo. " When I say, I'm going to need you to feed Lauren some of your chi."

Lou Ann had been placing large gems around Lauren's body on the gurney. Two of onyx at the space above Lauren's head and below her feet. One of sapphire on Lauren's chest. Two of Opal at her each side.

"Feed her my chi?" Bo said biting her bottom lip. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You had no trouble feeding her your chi when you knocked her up did you?" Lou Ann smirked.

"Touche'" Bo said smugly and Lauren rolled her eyes slapping her wife on the arm in embarrassment.

"What are these stones?" Lauren words wafted up between the two. Lou Ann was busy lighting an incense of Jasmine and waving it over Lauren's body.

"This better not be some type of Faeorcism " Bo grumbled waving her hand in front of her face. "That incense is going to give me a migraine.

Lou and ignored her with a smile deciding to focus on the mom to be. "these stones represent the source of Bo's power. Onyx for the darkness of the Underworld. Opal for the light inside her. Sapphire for her Succubus. Her power will channel through them and allow me to see what's happening inside your body Lauren and of course your daughter."

"See Charley?" Bo said with skepticism

"Charlotte." Lauren cut in a frown on her face as she watched Lou Ann take a seat next to her and close her eyes.

"Yes honey, I know but Charlotte is too formal. We should save that for when we catch her making out on the couch." The succubus smiled at the thought.

"Bo...Focus" Lauren said holding tighter to the brunette's hand.

"Ladies. I need you to focus on breathing and relaxing. Bo I want you to breath your chi into Lauren while I do what I do ok." Lou Ann said all business now.

"Okk. ok...You're good right hon" Bo said nervously to her wife.

"yea...I'm..I'm good" Lauren gulped. "Maybe a kiss first?"

The brunette smiled pressing her lips softly against her wife's.

Lou Ann began to chant softly in Gaelic.

Lauren relaxed into her wife's kiss and soon felt the warm sensation of chi passing over lips and down her throat. The taste of Bo was really undescribable. She just knew she felt loved and surprising satiated. The nagging hunger she'd felt that last four months was waning.

The chanting stopped but power cracked in the air. Lauren felt the warmth of the glowing sapphire against her chest. "That's enough Bo." Lou Ann said her hands slowly waving over Lauren's body.

Bo's Succubus was in full control as the power she was filling her love with was being amplified by the gems. Bo turned and growled at her, eyes shining electric blue. "She's is Mine!"

Lou Ann who had dealt with territorial Succubai before was non plussed. "I know that Mistress. And you brought her here because you need my help. Remember.?"

"Bo" Lauren said faintly.

The succubus looked down worriedly.

"She's ok. She's just in a bit of a trance. So the baby won't be harmed. That's why I was chanting. Trust me Bo." Lou Ann said softly. "Like I trusted you all those years ago." she added. That seemed to do the trick. The brunette blinked a few times, eyes falling back to chocolate pools.

The two women nodded at each other.

Lou Ann's hand began to glow as she passed it over Lauren's whole body. She began to chant again this time with much more force. Bo held Lauren's hand tightly even though the blond was out at this point.

A rush of wind blew in from nowhere, the candles blew out and a loud cracking sound filled the air as the gems burst from the power. Lou Ann slumped back into her chair exhausted. Bo looked around bewildered. "What the Fae was that?"

tbc…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Then I Met You**

 **Chapter 2**

Bo and Lauren sat in on an old velvet couch in Lou Ann's study waiting for the older Fae to join the. The tension in the room was unbearable. Lauren's foot kept tapping the carpet while Bo gently holds her hand in both of hers. "It's going to be alright" She said more to herself. "I'm mean all baby exams end in a power outage right?" she tried for a smile from her wife and was rewarded with a small one.

"This is new to me Bo. I'm scared." Lauren admitted shaking her head.

"Hey." Bo said gently tilting the blonds chin towards her. She took a moment to look into the beautiful eyes of her wife. "I got you. Us." Bo placed a loving hand over the swollen baby bump. "It's going to be just fine. Positive thoughts okay?"

Lou Ann stepped out of the shadows. "She's right Lauren. You have nothing to fear."

"Now you tell us." Bo mumbled holding Lauren tighter as relief washed over them both.

"Sorry but I needed a moment. It's been awhile since a faeby has taken that much out of me." She chuckled to herself as she set down.

"Faeby" Lauren said.

"Sorry and old world term for Fae baby. And yes your child is definitely Fae Lauren." Lou Ann said taking a seat across from them.

"That thought crossed our mind when all the gems exploded and I went dark queen." Bo deadpanned.

"Sweetie. Lou Ann is trying to help us." Lauren smiled apologetically at the older Fae.

"Sorry." Bo said humbled. "I'm just a bit protective where Lauren is concerned." She added. She really was sorry. It was overwhelming finding out you were having a child you never thought you would. Much less the fact that it was with Lauren the love of her life. Bo really never expected much after she went on her ten year killing spree. Lauren had changed everything for her and in a good way.

"It's ok." Lou Ann said clasping her hands together. "So! Time for answers. "

Both women nodded their heads and leaned in attentively.

"Lauren I don't know what you did yourself when you became the conduit. I can only guess that Hades helped you to find that power because he thought he could use you as his pawn." She began watching as Bo leaned over and kissed the side of the doctor's head. That had been a low point for Lauren and for them. They'd broken up and it almost killed them both. It was a miracle they were sitting here now.

"Are you saying my genes are Fae?" Lauren asked wanting to understand.

" Better, I'm saying your genes are human and Ancient Fae. You absorbed his power but it was the only one to stay. His and Bo's. They altered your human genes even after you thought you had changed back." Lou Ann explained.

Both women sat back stunned by the news.

"That's why she stopped aging" Bo surmised.

"Yes." Lou said. "You have to take in account of her human beginnings. That alone would slow the process some but yes, she ages now as an Ancient would. As you will Bo. You have Hades genes."

"That's sounds like I'm banging my cousin. What is it with my family and incest" Bo face palmed.

Lou Ann bit back a sympathetic smile towards the women.

"But why now? I don't understand how I got pregnant and why now. It's been ten years. Bo and I have-"

"Been banging like bunnies on Fae Viagara" Bo finished sarcastically

"Bo" Lauren moaned heat rising up her neck.

"Sorry." Bo mumbled but it was clear she was not sorry.

"The change began when you got married Bo. I was there remember. You wanted a full traditional Fae wedding" Lou used her fingers as quotations. Bo may have turned into bridezilla.

"Oh yeah. Well. I was only getting married once ya know." The Succubus defended.

"We know hun." Lauren smiled remembering quite well how her wife was. She wanted their wedding recognized and hell on anyone that tried to interfere.

Lou Ann put her hands up. "I know I know" she smiled. "But you went for a full on blood ceremony just like it was described in Tricks tomes. That bound your spirit and Lauren's... blood and flesh, heart and soul."

"Happy marriage between magic and science." Lauren said her eyes bright. "wow"

"That's right." Lou Ann smiled. "As for the why, babies come when they come. But you should know Bo. You can carry a child too. So keep that in mind for the next time" Lou grinned at the stricken look on the brunettes face.

"awe babe I bet you will look adorable pregnant. All glowing" Lauren teased her.

Bo chuckled slapping her hands on her thighs and rising. She'd had enough for one day. "Just tell me what I have to do. My job as baby daddy. Should Lauren be resting more because I think she is working entirely too many hours." Bo glared at her wife good naturedly.

"I said I would cut back hon. But we still have to finish the second stage of the human trials of the fae serum I finished 8 years ago."

"Honey Evony is her usually bougie self and has been for years. Her fae is back stronger than ever." Bo sighed. Lauren had worked and reworked that serum to death. She used Evony as her guinea pig once she had it stable enough to transition her from human to fae again.

"Bo is right. You need your rest Lauren. You are going to be feeling more drained." Lou Ann said.

"Speaking of drained." Lauren said bemused. "I felt tons better when Bo fed me her chi."

"You haven't been?" Lou Ann frowned. Bo rolled her eyes. Why did everyone think she knew all the answers to the secret Succubae club. Hell! if anything she needed some lessons herself!

"I guess I should have been all along. Great. Kid isn't even born and I'm already fucking up." Bo sighed.

"Awee babe" Lauren smiled leaning against Bo's thigh affectionately. "That's not true."

"I wouldn't worry. The little one is powerful enough to have withstood a few missed meals. But I would highly encourage a continued healthy sex life until Lauren here decides she rather not." the older fae smiled at the confused look on the blond's face. "Oh honey, when you are 9 months pregnant and 2 weeks overdue you will not want her to lay a finger on you." she laughed.

"Thanks" Bo grumbled with a smile. "Come on wife. the doctor says I need to do my duty and please that booty!" Bo laughed at Lauren's mortified face.

Lauren just covered face and shook her head. Her wife really was an 12 year old boy masquerading as a grown sexy beast of a woman. "Take me home babe, I'm sleepy." Lauren yawned reaching for the outstretched arm of the brunette.

"Yes' Ma'am" Bo smiled helping her up and pulling her close. "I love you." she whispered as they bumped noses.

Lou Ann couldn't keep the smile off her face. It was nice to see young love. It hurt her heart a little to know exactly what they were feeling and to have lost that. But with Bo around at least in this colony things were changing for the better.

tbc...Bo takes Lauren to a cabin in the forest for a break. (idea inspired by Zoie Palmer saying how much she loved fall and the leaves and taking walks.)

AN..Sorry so short but I only recently got out of the hospital and I am still recovering. So when I get tired I have to rest. Hope you enjoy this. I intend on it to be fluff.


	3. Chapter 3

**T** _his chapter has a little bit of drama in it. But I promise it will be worked out by the end. But I have to warn you. I am not fan of Tamsin. I literally loathe the character and I really was happy she died. I was pissed she had the nerve to try and pawn her kid off on Bo and act like it was anything but her need for Bo to have a piece of her attached to her. When we all know that Kenzi raised T and should have been the first person she asked to raised her kid. Arrghh. I really hate that we didn't get more of a doccubus ending that we deserved but it is what is. I just wanted to address a few things in this chapter regarding Dagny and how she fits into a home Bo has been building for ten years with Lauren. This is the set up chapter_

 **Then I Met You**

Chapter 3-

It had been two months since Bo and Lauren's visit with Lou Ann. Lauren began to show not even a week afterwards. The pregnancy caused a bit of an uproar Bo heard through the grapevine, which was Vex. Even though it had been 10 years of the New Rule as it was referred too, it was still taboo to have an relationship with a human, at least in the open. This was despite the region being "human friendly". The humans that knew of the Fae were now paid for their service. As long as they were treated fairly and not harmed, they agreed to keep the secret. Though not many wanted to test going rogue and exclaiming to the world that their were supernatural beings in the world.

The Fae that couldn't get on board were "asked" to leave the region. Bo had no trouble forcing them out. Lauren called it the five year war. In which the gang and its allies were literally at the war with any fae that pushed back against the "human friendly" rule. It caused Lauren a great deal of worry. They were all targets and lived as such those first few years. It was why it had taken so long for the doctor to plan her wedding. She didn't want assassins crashing the reception. But now they were five years from that point and Lauren finally thought they had caught a break. But then Dagny showed up.

It wasn't that she resented the girl. It was only that Dagny was forever a reminder of Tamsin and the drama that brought about. Not too mention she held the mark of Hades which meant any peace they had strived for was now going to end. And Lauren was pregnant. She was having a child and she just wanted to bring it into a world worthy of her. And they had been so close. But now Dagny was here and needed protection from whatever imagined enemies Bo was on guard for. It was consuming the brunette waiting for her father to pop up like some boogy man. Lauren felt like she was on the backburner. A feeling that she swore she would never allow herself to feel again. But here she was taking a back seat again.

Dagny was handful. Of course she was. She was a teenager. She had so many question about her father. About Tamsin. It was one thing to have you wives ex lovers kid living with you. It was another thing to spend every moment listening to your wife expound on how fucking great said ex lover was when they were alive. Even though that person made your life hell and was still in love with your wife even on their deathbed. Lauren Lewis had had enough.

Lauren winced as she tried to stretch out on her couch. She felt like a bad person. But she didn't care. She was hormonal and exhausted. Bo had been promising to take her away but that had been over a month ago. A here she was. Stuck in Fae-Ronto as she called it gearing up for a war they weren't even sure was coming. And where was Bo? Bo had spent the last two weeks on "jobs" for an old friend of Tricks. Errands that lasted late into the evening. And then! the Succubus had left yesterday to parts unknown on a "trip". The blonde felt herself getting emotional. Maybe there was someone else. Bo still had to feed. Not as much since the changes to Lauren's body began a few years ago. But still. Lauren didn't even answer her text msg. because she was so upset. Dyson had to come over and visually check on her and beg her to call Bo before she lost her shit.

This was too much. When Bo got back she was leaving. She would be damned if she sat around babysitting Tamsin's brat (who thank god spent more time at the Dahl than home) while her wife stepped out on her.

* * *

When Bo walked into her home the lights were off. Only a the light over the kitchen stove seeped into the living room. "Lauren?" She called softly reaching to her side where her dagger was hid under the stylish red leather jacket she wore. She'd been out of town the last evening. she knew she was pushing it but she wanted to really surprise her wife. She looked around. There were no signs of forced entry but that didn't mean anything. Especially if her father was behind it. Quietly she slipped up the polished wooden stairs. Bo's heart was in her throat, the fear literally choking her with every breath she took. "Please be ok" she whispered over and over as she stood at the master bedroom.

Taking in a deep breath Bo pushed open the door forcibly her dagger drawn, "Lauren!" she shouted. The blonde's head snapped up at the sound of her name. She was sitting in the large dark velvet chair staring out at Toronto skyline. The blinds were drawn up to the ceiling. The sky dark and filled with stars. The telescope Bo had bought Lauren for her birthday last year was near by.

"Lauren!" Bo breathed out dropping the dagger with a clatter to the floor. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph woman!"

Lauren said nothing. She only looked at her wife with sad red rimmed brown eyes.

"Baby what's wrong." Bo was startled. She quickly crossed the distance between them, kneeling at her wife's' legs. "Is it the baby? Charley" she asked worriedly.

 _ **A nod no**_.

"Are you hurt? did something happen?" Bo fired off. Her hands checking over the doctor, touching her face and shoulders gently.

 ** _Lauren nodded no silently again_**.

Bo blew out a frustrated sigh, her hand lingering against Lauren's cheek. "Please, honey. You're scaring me. Please talk to me." The Succubus wasn't a fool. She knew she had been preoccupied lately and the transition with Dagny living with them had been a bit rough. But she really had grown over the last 10 years. She'd made arrangements to rectify things just these past few days.

Lauren sniffed and went to wipe a stray tear away but her wife kissed it away before she could. She gave the brunette a watery smile, it was very hard to stay mad Bo. "Just tell me the truth Bo" she looked away. "Who is she" she sniffed.

Bo had no idea what Lauren was talking about. She blinked at her, her mouth open. Laurens face turned angry and pushed the brunette on the shoulders hard knocking her off balance. "The woman you are cheating on me with!"

"What? Woman!" Bo blinked before laughing. "Baby come on" she pleaded seeing her wife was near tears. "There is no woman. I swear to you on everything!" Bo said seriously. "I love you Lo. Just You."

Lauren nodded sniffing. She didn't really think there was another woman.

"Babe" Bo said shaking her head and leaning forward to kiss Lauren against her mouth chastely. She pulled back and stared her deep in her eyes. "I know I've been "not present" she smiled using one of Lauren's words. "But If you will let me. I think I know what you need."

Lauren looked skeptically at her. "You're still my wife Lauren Lewis, I know what you need even if I have had my head up my ass lately." she grinned. Bo stood up and offered her hand to the blonde. "Come on. It's time to pack" she smiled brightly.

"Pack?" Lauren frowned, brows knitted.

"Yes Love. Pack. I promised you some time away and I've finally gotten it set up." Bo was almost bouncing with excitement.

Lauren rolled her eyes as she allowed her wife to help her up. Bo's hands instinctively cupped her swollen belly. "You look so adorable" Bo smiled.

"Flattery will not get you out of the dog house" Lauren said but there was no bite in her words. Bo was giving her the puppy dog eyes and she knew she would cave sooner or later. "We need to talk babe."

Bo pulled Lauren into a full embrace, as much as she could with their baby between them. She leaned forward and kissed her softly taking a moment to savor the kiss. "I know hon. But not here. Just trust me for a little while longer ok. I promise we will address this "other woman" nonsense and yes we'll talk about Dagny" Her eyes were begging and when could Lauren ever refuse her when she was like this.

"ok" she breathed out suddenly needing to hold Bo close. Lauren buried her face in Bo's neck and exhaled.

They held each other like that for long moments. Bo kissed the top of her wife's golden head. "I love you so much. So much." she whispered.

"Can you say that again?" Lauren breathed against her chest.

Bo pulled back both her hands cupping Lauren's face. " I Love you more than life itself. You are my heart Lauren Lewis." Bo kissed her softly but deeply letting her tongue pushing to Lauren's willing mouth. The passion grew and they both gave into the desire of the moment. Bo finally pulled back but not before pulling on the blondes tongue one last time before letting go. The moan that tore out of her wife all but ruined the Succubus's panties. SHe had to step back and catch her breath, her eyes closed a dry laugh coming forth. "You're gonna be the death of me woman" she smiled at Lauren opening her eyes and swallowing hard.

Lauren wore a smug look of pride on her face as she watched her lover's eyes flash blue. Realizing they needed to clear the air first the rational side of Lauren's brain took over. "Ok so packing" she clapped her hands together. She was happy Bo was keeping her promise.

Bo just smiled widely as watched her wife began to move around the room gathering her clothes. "Where we're going you going to need your fall clothes. Nothing to heavy but I want you to be warm." she said lightly.

"Fall?" Lauren's eyes lit up. FInally Bo thought. That was the light that had been missing in her wife. She swore to God she would work harder to keep it there.

"Yes and that's all the hints you are going to get." Bo kissed her cheek. "Now I'll be right back!" Bo scampered out of the room before Lauren could respond.

* * *

Bo had been planning this trip for the last week. She'd packed enough clothes for three weeks for herself and for Lauren. SHe just needed to keep Lauren occupied while she activated the portal. It had cost her pretty penny and a bunch of favors but she'd finally gotten what she needed to create the escape portal. An old friend of Tricks who was an actual witch helped her with this. No one knew where the portal was. all Bo needed to do was place the enchanted items on the doors of the place she wanted to go and from her choice of starting point. She chose their home. If ever there was trouble Lauren and the baby could get to Lauren's office and they would be safe. She pulled out the enchanted knob and began to remove the old door knob from the work office's wardrobe closet.

Bo chuckled to herself. Her poor emotionally wrecked baby thought she was cheating on her. Yes they needed some time alone. She was slipping on her wife duties but by the time she and Lauren came back from their vacation everything would be good. She'd made plans to do nothing but nest with her doctor.

"Bo..Bo?" Lauren voiced called out. Bo smiled as she finished up.

She dusted off her knees and jogged up the stairs and called out. "In your babe." Lauren smiled at her and eyebrow raised. "What the hell are you up too?"

"All in good time. Lauren Lewis I know you did not carry that suitcase down the stairs!" Bo scolded her rushing over to take it from the blonde. "The baby isn't due for another 3 months. I can still do things"

"Not when they involve stairs and suitcases and You" Bo frowned shaking her head. "Give me..come one Give it over"

"This is crazy." Lauren moaned but did as she was told. Bo led her down the stairs comically slow. "Bo why are we in my office."

"Because we are heading to our destination of fun, relaxation and lots of mindblowing sex." Bo said cheekily. She slapped the blonde on her jean clad butt. (maternity of course).

"We' staring at my closet."

"We are going in the closet babe."

"I'm not going back in the closet love. Not even for you" Lauren quipped.

"Just this once. I promise it will be worth it. Now! watch what I do." Bo grinned as she reached towards the door nob.

"Is that new.?"

"shhhh" Bo chuckled. "This is what my "mistress" was working on for us. And trick's friend was an old old lady Lauren. She wishes us a fine time away." Bo winked as she watched the blush bloom over Lauren's cheek.

"Not one of my finer moments." She admitted tucking stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I deserved it I've been a neglectful wife. But I intend to remedy that" Bo kissed her on the cheek. "Now." Bo squeezed the knob hard. "Abra la puerta a mi corazon" She wrapped her free arm around Lauren and pushed open the door and stepped through.

Bo and Lauren stood in the dark. "So how long are we supposed to stay in the closet?"

The brunette laughed as she pushed open the door and stepped out. "You can come out now honey." She said waiting with baited breath. Lauren stepped out into the open her mouth open.

"Holy Shit. Where are we?" she said eyes wide a smile bright on her face.

"Our own little slice of Heaven. Someplace where it just you and me honey. For the next three weeks" Bo smiled happily pulling her wife in for a kiss. "Just me and my babies."

 **tbc...Bo and Lauren get settled. explore and have a talk.**


End file.
